


Bros are better than Broads

by RebeccaRosewood



Series: The JFK x Diego Files [2]
Category: Clone High, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I blame all of you, M/M, Requited Love, and for anyone concerned about my mental state no im not okay, seriously who gave me internet access, this isn't the real life jfk for anyone concerned, two bros talking about their feelings, why tf did i write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaRosewood/pseuds/RebeccaRosewood
Summary: Diego and JFK are hanging out when things get a little gay.  Takes place spring 2011, though it's obvious from context clues.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/JFK (Clone High)
Series: The JFK x Diego Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Bros are better than Broads

JFK had no idea how he felt about Diego. The more they talked the more he realized this was not just a friendship, “ _But it has to be. Right?_ ” He felt his mouth go dry. “ _Shit_ ” he realized he never thought of anyone that way besides Joan. He was in _love_.

“Jack? You good?” Diego asked, one eyebrow quirked. He had just gone to get the pair beers from the fridge. JFK hadn’t heard him come in.

‘Huh? Oh- uh yeah.” JFK responded, quite embarrassed. His cheeks were flushed with his sudden realization.

“‘K buddy. Did’ja hear? They finally killed that son of a bitch Bin Laden, it’s all over the news.” JFK would never understand why Diego followed crime reports religiously. But, then he reasoned that there were a lot of things about Diego that he didn’t much understand. For one, he acted completely differently around JFK than anyone else. He was looser, if that was possible.

JFK shrugged, “Good for them I uh guess.”

Diego cocked his head in response, “Are you _sure_ you’re good? You’re acting like your dog was just shot.”

JFK sighed. Diego clearly was not backing down anytime soon. “I’m err, just thinking things over.”

Diego sat down on the couch next to him with a _humph_. “Yeah, what about? That Cleo chick didn’t message you again, did she?”

JFK bit his bottom lip, choosing his next words carefully, “No, it’s just- _huh_. Er… have you ever uh liked a friend as more than a friend. But you just don’t know what to do uhbout it?” JFK glanced away, afraid he’d said too much.

“Um… sometimes,” Diego replied, “I usually ignore that stuff though. It’s needlessly complicated.” JFK was unaware that, while saying that, Diego had also looked away.

JFK rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, unsure of what to do next. Yeah, he could always come out with it and face the awkwardness head-on, but what really made him hesitate was that he didn’t even know if Diego swung that way. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to ask.

“How do you feel about the pride movement?” Diego blurted out, terrified after realizing what he’d said.

JFK blinked for a bit, unable to speak. After a while, he realized what his silence might have been interpreted as, “Um…” he slowly let out, “It’s good. You did know I er have two dads right”

Diego looked embarrassed, “Uh, I guess I always assumed one was a stepdad or something.”

JFK laughed, “Nope. I got two gay foster dads. They’re uh, pretty awesome.” JFK tapped his foot, anxious about the situation he found himself in. “What uh, do _you_ think about the pride movement?”

“Well… I’m somewhat in it.”

JFK blushed. “What does that mean exactly?” he prayed and prayed it meant what he thought it did.

“I kinda like both genders…” Diego trailed off, nervous for JFK’s response.

...

“Me too.”

JFK and Diego turned to each other, only then realizing how close their faces were to each other. They both turned beet red and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Hey, Diego.”

“Yeah, John?”

“You know how I was er talking about liking a friend?”

“Yeah”

JFK blurted the rest before he chickened out, “I was talking about you.” He shut his eyes tight, scared for his friend’s reaction. Slowly though, he opened them, shocked to see that Diego was smiling.

“John?”

“Yes?”

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all of you for making me write this. Yeah so anyway I'm procrastinating on my English essay for this so be thankful. Also, I hate this. Sorry, it has less "crackficness" although technically it's still a crackfic.


End file.
